Usalia Mercury
"Good or bad, I'm going to protect this world." — Usalia to Funny Valentine Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Earth Manipulation: Her first power developed allowing her to manipulate earth, sand and metals. She has developed this power great enough to be able to currently manipulate Runelite. * Diver Down: A stand given to her by Death after successfully defeating the god of Dimensions, Funny Valentine. Currently she can use it to store its blows into any surface and have the react at will. (9 HP not shared, once it’s HP hits 0 it’s out for the rest of the encounter. 5 Hp for the rest of the session in future encounters for that session.) * Zero Output limit: A design by her mother Kokonoe allowing her to have no limits on the output for her energy, however she still has a set limit on how much she can generate herself. * Superhuman Durability: Because of how she's designed, Usalia can take hits that would typically severely injure a normal human if not kill them, and be fine. This does not mean she is invulnerable. * Orgia Mode Second: Combining every type of energy she has, she pushes her body past its limit temporarily . (Ignores the -2 Unarmed Damage debuff, instead turning it into a +2 Damage Given Buff. Ignores roll caps, with a D20 having a limit of 22. Using this mode takes up a turn, and lasts 3 Cycles, after which she will be unable to act other than defend with a -2 defense debuff for two cycles. The mode will end early if she takes 8 or more damage while in this mode.)' * Aigis Shield: A deploy-able stationary shield, an upgrade gift given to her by her sister now known as Jenny. ''(Once Deployed, allows her to use it to tank up to 10 HP worth of damage. It is stationary, however, and can only be deployed once per encounter.)'' Stats: '''Buffs * +4 Power/Energy use * +3 Magic * +3 Strength * +3 Speed De-buffs * 28 HP * -4 Stealth (Does not apply to her Earth Manipulation.) * -2 Unarmed Damage * +1 Damage Taken Inventory: * A yellow Armband with her Team’s name (Worn under coat.) * Dragonsteel Talisman (PLOT ITEM) * Z-Saber * Not!Ocarina of time * A music sheet labeled "ረሁኗጎል'ነ ነዐክኗ" * (Unique) Len’s Barrier: Halves effects for mental attacks * Crystal Gemstone: Can store arcane energy into it. (Allows one free use of magic.) Character Backstory Usalia Mercury, a chobit who was originally designed by Kokonoe Mercury to help develop sales for curry, has had so much happen to her in such a short amount of time. From developing a power from being a "Blank", to attending then teaching at one of the biggest hero schools of Japan, to even defeating a god. Despite all this, she continues to try her hardest to help her family, and continue her adventures into the unknown as an explorer. She still has a fondness for curry, and actively tries to promote people to try her "Pirate curry", a special spice mix which can burn the throats of even the manliest of people. Story line: Usalia Mercury, designated US4-L14, was the second special creation by her mother, Kokonoe Mercury, preceded by her eldest sister, then named Aigis. Her cutesy design, along with her programming allowing her to excel in cooking, was to help promote the sales of curry spices and Curry dishes. With the dangers that had been around at that time, she was also given a unique type of hanshin energy, allowing her to utilize it yet not having any defined power otherwise known as a "Blank" type. It had taken her a two full years before she was completed, and by then she was ready and eager to help her mother with the sales of curry. It was much later that when the school known as Muongen Academy began to accept applicants, she went to help develop both herself and cultivate whatever power she could get to help protect her mother and her adoptive family, then Maeko. It wasn't until much later through training with Viola Giordano that she had awoken her power, with the ability to manipulate Earth. Through that she had helped her class mates and teachers through the various problems that had arose, from the League of Villans to exercises given by the teachers. She later participated in the World Tournament, as a way to see how strong she had become as well as spurn on by later by some of the participants in there. She had made it to the "finals", willingly letting herself lose against Buttercup so that the valiant group of fighters could defeat the evil King Piccolo. In part thanks to her efforts with everyone else, they were successful. She now teaches at Muongen Academy, mostly as one of the campus cooks and offers a class in cooking. Fun facts/Trivia * Usalia was the first to acquire a power, originally being a "Blank" type hanshin. * She has not killed anyone with her "Pirate curry", the worst being her friend Dovah needing a stomach pump. * Ever since Mai had introduced her to chocolate, she has also developed a weakness for it. Category:Main Season 2 Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Characters